


Sir James Lester, Freund und Helfer wider Willen

by Judas_Valleyman (VictorianDoubt)



Category: Primeval
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5411573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictorianDoubt/pseuds/Judas_Valleyman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[zu 4.06] Über Lesters kurzen Auftritt als Ersatz-Standesbeamter auf Jennys Hochzeit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sir James Lester, Freund und Helfer wider Willen

„Ich soll _was_? Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein!“

Ungläubig starrte James Lester die neben ihm stehende Jess an, doch da diese sein Telefongespräch selbstverständlich nicht mit anhören konnte, zuckte sie nur ratlos mit den Schultern.  
Er atmete ein paar mal tief durch und versuchte, sich wieder zu fassen.

„Na gut, ich mache es. Sieh es als verspätetes Abschiedsgeschenk ...“, gab er sich dann resigniert geschlagen und legte auf.

Danach wandte er sich an Jess: „Also, wir brauchen Folgendes, ich vermute mal, dass du dazu in der Lage bist: Irgendwie soll mein Computer in der Weise mit einem anderen verbunden werden, dass auf dem Bildschirm jenes anderen eine Live-Übertragung meiner Persönlichkeit per Webcam stattfindet. Du verstehst?“

Jess grinste.

„Was gibt es denn da zu grinsen – das klingt vielleicht kompliziert, doch Connor hat mir am Telefon lang und breit erklärt, dass so etwas möglich ist...“

„Natürlich ist das möglich! Kennen Sie denn nicht 'Skype'?“, rief Jess in fragendem Tonfall.

„Skype? Das Wort habe ich schonmal gehört ... ah ja: Neulich klagte mein ältester Sohn beim Abendessen darüber, dass fast alle seine Freunde schon Skype hätten – zunächst war ich versucht, ihn wegen Ansteckungsgefahr die nächsten paar Tage zu Hause zu behalten, bis man mich aufklärte, dass das etwas mit Computern zu tun hat ...“

Nachsichtig rollte Jess mit den Augen: „Ok, schon gut, machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, das habe ich in ein paar Minuten erledigt. Wenn Sie wollen, kann ich ihnen gerne erklären, wie man das installiert, ich kann das nur empfehlen ...“

Dankend winkte Lester ab: „Lassen Sie mal. Erledigen Sie einfach, was zu tun ist. Ich muss noch ein schnelles Gespräch mit dem Minister führen, aber beeilen Sie sich, ich habe gleich eine Trauung vorzunehmen!“

Er rauschte von dannen und Jess sah ihm mit offenem Mund hinterher – eine Trauung vornehmen?

Als Lester nach seinem erfolgreichen Telefonat mit dem Minister (der im ersten Augenblick genauso schockiert wie Jess reagiert hatte) in die Haupthalle zurückkehrte, war auch schon alles bereit – auf einem großen Bildschirm konnte er vor sich ein festlich gekleidetes Paar ausmachen.  
Auch er hatte sich accesoiretechnisch den Gegebenheiten angepasst und eine weiße Rose in ein Knopfloch gesteckt.

Jenny erkannte er sofort wieder – ihre Haare waren etwas heller und alles in allem wirkte sie glücklicher und entspannter als zur Zeit ihrer letzten Tage im ARC, was aber auch nicht so schwer war. James hätte es nie zugegeben, doch er freute sich sehr, dass sie nun anscheinend ihr Glück im Leben gefunden hatte.

Ihr zukünftiger Mann allerdings ... mit diesem Milchbubi wollte Jenny glücklich werden?  
Na, wenn sie meinte. Lester rümpfte zweifelnd die Nase. Der Mann sah schon recht ... langweilig aus.  
Nicht, dass er ihr das Glück missgönnte, doch er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie mit Cutter glücklicher geworden wäre. Die beiden waren ein interessantes Paar gewesen, obwohl sie anscheinend nie ganz mit der Sprache rausgerückt waren und zu ihren Gefühlen voll gestanden haben. Also, nicht, dass er sich mit besonderem Elan um das Liebesleben seiner Mitarbeiter kümmern würde, aber dass die beiden zusammengehörten war ja wohl jedem aufgefallen!  
Naja, wahrscheinlich wusste Jenny das auch selbst, er sollte sich wohl einfach freuen, dass sie nun eine Art angemessenen Cutter-Ersatz gefunden hatte.

Also schüttelte er die letzten widerstrebenden Gedanken aus seinem Kopf und verkündete:  
„Kraft des mir verliehenen Amtes und der eben erteilten Sondergenehmigung des Ministers, ist es mir nun Ehre und Vergnügen zugleich, sie zu Mann und Frau zu erklären.“

Das war es auch wirklich, irgendwie. Lester lächelte. Auch Jess neben ihm schien sehr mitgerissen zu sein, jedenfalls begann sie schon zu schniefen.

„Sie dürfen die Braut jetzt küssen, oder was sonst bei solchen Gelegenheiten so Brauch ist ... ich bin da leider nicht so sehr bewandert.“

In Wahrheit war er das selbstverständlich, an seine eigene Hochzeit erinnerte man sich ja für gewöhnlich, aber das war ja wirklich kein Thema, das man vor einer Webcam ausdiskutiert.

Jenny bedankte sich bei ihm und dann küsste sie ihren soeben erlangten Ehemann.  
James hoffte wirklich, dass die beiden lange glücklich sein würden.

Bevor er jedoch in Gefahr lief, in Sentimentalitäten zu versinken, rüttelte ihn schon Jess am Arm, mit Tränen in den Augen stieß sie hervor: „Das ist so wunderschön!“

Pff, man muss es ja nicht gleich übertreiben, mit den Gefühlsausbrüchen! Tagtäglich werden tausenden von Ehebündnissen geschlossen, wollte Jess wegen jedem so einen Aufstand machen? James griff sich in die Brusttasche und zog ein Stofftaschentuch hervor, welches er ihr reichte – glücklicherweise passte es farblich zu seiner Krawatte, das wäre sonst peinlich geworden!

Dann aber verflüchtigte er sich schnell, sonst hätte er wohl aus Versehen ebenfalls Emotionen gezeigt.


End file.
